Christmas Cheer
by ContraBardus
Summary: A new Christmas story added! 'Ranma Saotome's Christmas Carol' Plus, the original 'How Ranma Stole Christmas'
1. Default Chapter Title

Just to show I'm not dead. I know I haven't posted in a while, you can blame that on Final Fantasy 9. I thought I'd start the season right with a bit of 'Holiday Cheer'.  
  
Two Christmas fics, from Carrot Glace.  
  
--------------------  
  
How Ranma Stole Christmas  
  
--------------------  
  
Every Tendo in the dojo liked Christmas a lot, but Ranma, who lived along side the three girls, did not.  
  
Ranma hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now please don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason.   
  
It could be that his father was to blame, it could be his fiancees. But I think that the most likely reason of all, may have been that his ego was to sizes too large.  
  
But, whatever the reason, the girls or his ego, he stood on the rooftop hating the season. Staring down by the window with a sour frown at the bustle below him. He knew every Tendo in the dojo was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.  
  
"We hung the stockings last night! Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!" The he growled and sat with a frown on his face. "I must stop this Christmas stuff from coming!" for tomorrow he knew...  
  
They'd start the party, everyone would start coming. All the rivals and fiancee's would come. He'd have to greet everyone, no matter how dumb!First Mousse and Ryoga would probably appear. They'd be civil at first, but he knew what was coming. "As soon as they know that no one's around, the pair will attack!" he thought with a frown. Then he'd fight, and he'd fight and he'd fight, fight, fight, fight!  
  
And when that was over, what would appear. Why the three fiancee's of course! His face changed to a leer. He paced as he thought of the horrors they'd wrought.   
  
First Akane would come from the kitchen with arms full of food. She'd chase him around with a spoon of the waste. That was something that he did not want to taste.  
  
Then Shampoo and Ucchan would enter the fray. Each armed with their weapons, he knew that he'd pay.   
  
After a time they'd loose interest in the sordid affair, but it would be far from over. They would sit in a circle glaring. They'd glare, and they'd glare, and they'd glare, glare, glare, glare! They the moment would happen and the fiancee's would start screaming!   
  
"Ranma is mine!" Ukyo would cry!  
  
"You no have him!" would be the Amazon reply.  
  
"Foolish harridans! Ranma samma is mine!"  
  
"Who wants that jerk anyway?"  
  
That's one thing he hated, the noise, noise, noise, noise!  
  
Next would be the only part Ranma could stand. The Tendo's and friends would gather around. They'd sit at a table and they'd have a big feast. They'd feast, and they'd feast, and they'd feast, feast, feast, feast! Ranma's sour frown softened at this, but it returned soon enough.   
  
They'd feast on Kasumi's cooking for a short while, and then Akane would appear again. She would slam it on the table directed at him. He'd gasp and he'd stutter, and then he'd look away. "I don't know where you found this. I threw it away!"  
  
Then Akane would pound him and he'd miss the whole meal. Until Ukyo would appear with her holiday cheer. She'd give him her special holiday meal. Eggnog Okonomiyaki.  
  
Eggnog Okonomiyaki was a feast he couldn't stand in the least!  
  
And then they'll do something that he liked least of all. They'd splash him with water and then they'd start singing.  
  
They'd sing, and they'd sing, and they'd sing, sing, sing, sing.  
  
And the more Ranma thought about the holiday singing, the more that he thought. "I gotta stop this thing! For almost a year I've put up with this junk! I gotta stop this Christmas stuff from coming! But how?"  
  
And he puzzled and puzed until his puzzler was sore. It didn't take very long.   
  
Then he got an idea! An awful idea. Ranma got a wonderful, awful idea!  
  
"Hey! I got it!" cried Ranma with his fist in the air.  
  
He jumped from the roof and went into his room. He pulled out a bandana and snickered to himself.  
  
--------------------  
  
The night fell quickly in Nerima; everyone was sleeping not making a sound. When Ranma jumped out of his window with a sneer. The bandana was tied right under his nose. He snuck to the dojo and smiled to himself. "Damn I'm smart!"  
  
All the windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air. All the Tendos were all dreaming sweet dreams without care. He opened the doors and jumped back with a shock. He was nearly blinded. "Well, I can see Akane helped with the tree again this year." Pulling on some large rubber gloves, he snuck over to the plug and gave it a tug. The tree was out now, and he gave a small shrug.   
  
After a moment of thinking he walked to the wall. "These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!"  
  
Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant, around the whole room, and he took every present! He stuffed them in bags, then quite nimbly; he tossed them outside and went into the house.  
  
He slunk to the icebox and he took the whole feast! He cleaned out the icebox as quick as a flash. "What the heck is Who-hash?" he said as he took the last can.  
  
Then he tossed the food out with the presents and such. "And now, to take care of the tree!"  
  
Ranma moved back to the dojo and frowned at the sight. The pine was hideous, a terrible sight!"   
  
He lifted the tree into his arms and was promptly entangled.  
  
"Stupid Akane! Why ya gotta put so much crap on?" He struggled a moment not managing to get free. When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. He turned around fast and hid in the tree.  
  
Akane walked in and gave a small sigh. "I can't sleep." She walked into the room, not bothering with the light, and started a kata, in the middle of the night. After a moment she finished and said. "Ah that was nice," as she toweled off her head. Then she heard a small sneezing.  
  
"What's that sound?" gasped the girl as she glanced around. Ranma froze in place, not even breathing a sound.  
  
But you know that Ranma, not very smart or real slick, but faced with the threat of bodily injury. He thought up a lie and he thought it up quick! He cupped his hands around his mouth and gave a small call.  
  
"Bwee!"  
  
"P-chan?" said the girl as she jumped straight towards him.  
  
Then who would appear through the doorway it seemed, but a tiny black piglet, it snorted and bounced, quite full of cheer. "Hey! P-chan!" she cried, "Come over here!"  
  
After they had gone, the pig and the girl, Ranma returned to his task and walked out unscathed.  
  
The last think he took was the karaoke machine. "Gotta make sure to get rid of this thing no matter what."  
  
Then he did the same thing to the other fiancee's houses.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Great Grandmother? Why ugly walking tree out in yard with Shampoo Christmas Ramen in middle night?"  
  
"Pardon dear? Go back to sleep, you're just dreaming."  
  
--------------------------  
  
It was a quarter past dawn, all the Tendo's still in bed. When he pulled all his sacks on the top of the shed. "There that should do it, they won't find it here."  
  
"Ain't gonna be no stupid Christmas this year! They're just waking up; I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two! Then those Tendos will all cry boo hoo! Well, Mr. Tendo anyway."  
  
Then Ranma paused and looked at his stash. "What the heck am I doing?" he said with a gasp.   
  
And what happened then? Well, in Nerima they say. That the young Ranma's ego grew three sizes that day!  
  
"If they have Christmas without me there will be no cheer! I can't do that to them! It wouldn't be right!" He jumped into action grabbing his bags, and rushed to the dojo with cheer in his eyes.  
  
He walked into the doors and everyone turned in pure shock.  
  
"Uh, hi everyone."  
  
The party was on; it was easy to see. Everyone gathered round him and ... well.  
  
"You did this? Ranma you jerk!"  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry Akane I don't know what came over me. I got this really weird feeling last night and..."  
  
"Die Saotome!"  
  
"Ranma prepare to die!"  
  
"That wasn't very nice son."  
  
"Aiyah! Why Airen do this?"  
  
"You'd better have a good explanation for this Ranchan."  
  
"Oh Ranma samma! Come into my arms!"  
  
"I knew it! Thou art a demon Saotome!"  
  
"Boy, I don't think that even The Crouch of The Wild Tiger will get you out of this one."  
  
A few moments later, in a dumpster outside.  
  
"Stupid Christmas..."  
  
The End.  
  
I know it didn't rhyme as much as it should have, but I'm no Dr. Seuss either. It was a joke folks, and a pretty good one at that I'd say.   
  
  
  
Here's something else...  
  
  
  
'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads.  
  
My wife in her kerchief and I in my cap, were all settled down for a long winters nap.  
  
When out of the rafters there arose such a clatter! I rushed to the window to see what was the matter!  
  
I opened the shutters and what did I see? But a tiny bald man, with a sack... stuck on my antenna.  
  
He tossed a small ball after untangling himself, and it promptly exploded, sending shrapnel and chaff. I ducked back inside, fearing the explosion you see, and rushed down the stairs.  
  
And what did my wondering eyes come to see, but the tiny gnome sliding down the chimney. He hacked for a moment and dusted off all the soot, then he turned his gaze towards the tree... and gave it a leer. He turned his back away for a moment and I was frozen in fear, as the man dropped his pants and ...   
  
After he finished his disgusting act, he charged through the house to the window and cracked it. Then reaching outside he pulled... my wife's panties down. Quickly glancing around he opened his sack, and stuffed the bras in and was off like a snap. He charged into the kitchen, to raid the refrigerator you see.   
  
When he was done, he turned to see me, and dashed to the fireplace, quick as a whip. He stared for a moment and pointed at me. With a small evil chuckle he turned his head aside, and... shoved his finger up his nose before climbing back up.  
  
I stood there agape at the horrors I saw. Not sure of what to say or do, I went back to bed and went to sleep again.  
  
The next morning I woke, and found it all true, the house was in shambles, the cable out too! I knew right away, that I must find this man! I'll call him my master! Yes, that is the plan!   
  
-----------------------  
  
"Soun! Quit goofing off and help me clean this up before the girls wake up! This is horrible! Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"I'm not sure dear."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Tendo dojo huh? Well, that's the first time I've ever been caught. I'll have to remember that place."   
  
The End.  
  
That's enough Christmas Cheer for me. I'll get back to regular postings soon.   
  
Ja!  
  
Carrot Glace.  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  



	2. Ranma's Christmas Carol

Christmas Cheer  
  
Part 2  
  
Ranma Saotome's Christmas Carol  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Somewhere outside Nerima, Dec. 23...  
  
Ryoga Hibiki was lost, that in  
itself wasn't unusual. Neither was his  
destination, the Tendo Dojo. It was a  
special time though; one he had no  
intention of missing if he could help  
it. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and he  
had every intention of making it to the  
Tendo's annual party. It was all Ranma's  
fault he was lost, another normal  
occurrence for the boy. Everything  
seemed right with the world.  
  
Tonight, something was stirring  
though. An ancient force that was  
planning on ramming it's way into Ranma  
Saotome's life. Ryoga was oblivious to  
this fact though, he simply wandered  
onward. "Damn it, I've got to find the  
Dojo before it's too late!" he muttered  
to himself.  
  
He never noticed the three figures  
watching him from an alleyway nearby,  
huddled together and speaking in harsh  
whispers.  
  
"Is this the one?" asked the skinny  
looking shadow with a sort of cheer to  
his voice.  
  
The second voice was young and  
female, she didn't have the same air of  
nicety to her tone. In fact, she seemed  
almost vindictive. "You've got to be  
kidding!"  
  
The third shadow was shrouded in  
darkness and merely snorted, his arms  
crossed over his chest in a sort of  
disgusted pose.  
  
"In any case, we should speak to  
him," said the tall skinny shadow  
calmly.  
  
"Right," said the female as she  
started to roll up her sleeves.  
  
"Without hurting him," commented the  
tall skinny shadow.  
  
"You're taking all the fun out of  
this job!" replied the female.  
  
The other shadow merely sighed and  
hung his head, shaking it for a moment.  
He seemed about to speak when the skinny  
shadow spoke up.  
  
"He's almost here!"  
  
Ryoga was approaching the alleyway  
with his nose hidden within a map. He  
was muttering to himself as he walked  
and the shadows all pressed themselves  
up against a wall, waiting on their  
prey.  
  
After about two minutes, the group  
dared to peer around the corner. The boy  
was gone, no trace of him could be seen  
in the street any longer.  
  
"What the?" muttered the female.  
  
"Shit," said the third shadow under  
his breath.  
  
The tall shadow sighed and hung his  
head. "I guess we should find him."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Four hours later, on a street on the  
opposite side of Tokyo....  
  
Ryoga Hibiki frowned as he glanced  
around at his surroundings. "Shinjuku,"  
he muttered as he read a nearby sigh.  
"Great! It's right around the next  
corner! I'm sure of it!" He wandered off  
in a random direction, passing by  
several garbage cans. Unbeknownst to  
him, a trio of figures laid in wait for  
him. The tensed their bodies, ready to  
pounce...  
  
Only to emerge five minutes later  
with frustrated frowns on their faces.  
  
"Damn it! What is wrong with this  
guy!?" cried the female in frustration.  
"This is the seventh time he's done this  
to us today!"  
  
"Calm down! We're supposed to be all  
quiet like!" said the skinny shadow with  
his usual cheer.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
growled the girl angrily as she grabbed  
him by his shirt and pulled him down to  
face her.  
  
"How should I know?" whined the man  
pathetically.  
  
"We'll just have to try again," said  
the third shadow calmly. His voice was  
somewhat quiet and mysterious.  
  
"Right!" agreed the others.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Ryoga Hibiki was walking along a  
deserted road in the wilderness. His  
frustration was clear as he continued to  
wander aimlessly. Well, he had an aim,  
but it might as well have been  
aimlessly. He sighed and sat down on a  
small boulder by the side of the road to  
think about his problem. Naturally, he  
became depressed as he sat there and  
started to glow a sickly green.  
  
"Damn you Ranma! For keeping me away  
from Akane like this!" he muttered under  
his breath. He paused as he noticed a  
rustling in the bushes behind him and  
blinked. "What the?"  
  
Three sets of hands reached out and  
grabbed him, pulling him into the brush.  
He cried out in alarm and struggled. For  
a moment, there was the clanking of  
chains and a small scuffle. Finally it  
ended and he glanced around in  
confusion. "Where? Who? Damn you  
Ranma!!!"  
  
"Shut up," said a female voice.  
"We've got a job for you..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tendo Dojo, Nerima Japan, Dec. 24...  
  
Ranma Saotome was miserable. He  
hated Christmas, the whole Christmas  
Season! He paused and shook his head.  
He'd tried everything to be rid of the  
damned party. He'd even offered to pay  
Nabiki to ensure that it wouldn't happen  
again. Then there was the whole fiasco  
last year, with him trying to steal the  
whole party. That had failed miserably  
as well.  
  
Now he was stuck, the decorations  
were up, and unmolested, thanks to the  
diligence of the Tendo sisters. They'd  
foiled his every attempt to stop the  
party, or anything to do with the season  
remarkably well. Damn that Kasumi, and  
her stupid puppy dog eyes!  
  
He growled miserably and hung his  
head. It was coming and he knew it,  
there was no way to get around it this  
time. He was screwed, the noise, the  
fiancees, the 'shudder' singing. His  
life sucked, and now it was about to  
take it's annual worst turn.  
  
"Man, there's got to be something I  
can do about this," he grumbled  
irritably as he looked at the door to  
his room and sighed.  
  
Suddenly he blinked and stared at  
the door. Ranma got an idea, it wasn't  
as terrible or as awful as the last one,  
but it was still an idea.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kasumi blinked as she walked up the  
stairs and heard the most pitiful sound  
she'd ever heard in her life. It was a  
low moaning sound, and sounded something  
like someone was strangling a small dog.  
She followed the noise curiously and  
peered through the small crack left open  
in the Saotome's room. "Ranma? Are you  
feeling all right?"  
  
A blast of frigid air blew out of  
the room as she entered, she could see  
her breath in front of her face and she  
gasped. "Ranma?"  
  
"Oh...hi Kasumi," muttered Ranma in  
an over dramatic and rather sick looking  
fashion. His features were pale, and  
sunk in considerably. He coughed  
unconvincingly and rolled onto his side  
clutching his belly in the worst acting  
he'd ever done in his life.  
  
Kasumi frowned at this, but said  
nothing. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Ranma normally would have denied  
anything, but he was doing his best to  
act like he'd just eaten a huge helping  
of Akane's beef stew. "I don't feel so  
good Kasumi. I think I'm gonna miss the  
party tonight."  
  
Kasumi blinked at this, he almost  
made it sound like he'd wanted to come.  
She finally realized what had happened.  
Ranma was trying to make it sound like  
he wanted to come to the party, just to  
make her feel better. It explained the  
bad acting. It was nice to know he felt  
so bad about it, even if he was glad  
he'd gotten sick so he could miss it.  
She sympathized with him on some level,  
but he just looked so cute when the  
others made him sing. She couldn't help  
herself for finding it adorable.  
  
"I guess I'll tell the others you're  
not feeling well," muttered the girl as  
she nodded at this.  
  
"I think I'm going to get some  
sleep, could you make sure no one  
bothers me tonight. This looks like  
it'll be really nasty this time." The  
boy was almost giggling as he said this.  
"Better tell Pop to sleep somewhere else  
tonight. He don't wanna catch this,  
believe me." He went into a fit of fake  
sounding coughs and groaned miserably.  
  
"O-okay Ranma. I'll tell them," said  
the girl as she walked out of the room  
and sighed.  
  
Ranma sat upright, his sickness  
vanishing in an instant. He had been  
using the soul of ice, and had partially  
engaged the Umisenken in order to make  
himself look ghostly and pale. It had  
worked beautifully. "Ha! I did it! Now  
I'll have the whole night to myself  
tomorrow!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That night...  
  
Japanese homes, in most cases, do  
not have central heating. The Tendo  
Dojo, being a traditional home, was no  
exception.  
  
Ranma Saotome blinked as he looked  
up at the clock. It was getting close to  
midnight, and he was having trouble  
sleeping. He cursed under his breath and  
glanced over at the small heater that  
they used for the room during the  
winter. It was completely iced over now,  
his Soul of Ice had dropped the  
temperature of the room below freezing,  
and the outside air had kept it at that  
temperature. Now the heater was frozen,  
and he was stuck playing sick for the  
whole night if he wanted to have his  
night to himself tomorrow.  
  
"I knew I was overdoing it," he  
grumbled under his breath. "Stupid old  
ghoul and her dumb ass technique." He  
sighed and rolled onto his side,  
noticing that his father's futon was  
still unoccupied. Genma, being the man  
that he was, had abandoned the room the  
moment he'd found out about his son's  
sickness. The old fart hadn't even come  
to see if he was all right, it irked him  
slightly, but he was used to it.  
  
The clock struck midnight and the  
boy glanced around at his room. He  
wasn't sure why, but he thought  
something should have happened just  
then. With a small shrug, he rolled over  
and drifted off to sleep.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
One hour later...  
  
"Ranma Saotome!"  
  
"Wr? Grr, wry..."  
  
"Ranma Saotome!!"  
  
"Not now Pops, it's too early,"  
muttered Ranma as he pulled his head  
halfway up from the small pillow he was  
now lying face down in.  
  
"You jerk! Wake the hell up right  
now!" cried the angry sounding female  
voice as the shadow looming over him  
stomped her feet in frustration.  
  
"Uncute..." muttered Ranma as he put  
his head back down into the pillow.  
  
"Why you!" growled the woman as she  
raised her hands above her head.  
"EXPLOSION ARRAY!"  
  
The floor underneath Ranma was blown  
up through the roof, carrying him up  
with it.  
  
"Heh," chuckled the female as she  
floated up through the gaping hole in  
the roof after him and landed lightly  
beside him. She glared at him with an  
evil looking smirk on her face as he  
fumbled around in a rather large dent in  
the tiles where he had landed. "He  
deserved it."  
  
Ranma pulled his head out of the  
roof and blinked. "What the? Who the  
heck are you? Hey! You're me..." his  
voice trailed off as his eyes wandered  
down to her body. "Never mind, mine are  
much bigger."  
  
The girl blinked at him and seemed  
to remember something. "You jerk! I'll  
have you know mine are the perfect size  
for a girl my height!"  
  
"Yeah, if she's twelve," responded  
Ranma lazily. "Look, whoever you are,  
I'm going back to bed." He started  
towards the hole she had made and was  
about to jump down.  
  
"Flare Arrow!" screamed the girl as  
she promptly blasted him down into the  
yard.  
  
Ranma lay smoking in his impact  
crater for a moment and simply stared at  
the sky for the longest time. The girl  
floated down beside him and looked him  
dead in the eyes.  
  
"You're not going anywhere till I'm  
through with you, got it?" she snapped  
with a smirk on her face.  
  
Ranma slowly rose to his feet and  
groaned in pain. "Old man...what the  
heck have you done this time?" His eyes  
searched the home for a moment, looking  
for where his father might be sleeping.  
"Another uncute fiancee? What is wrong  
with you Pop? I'm so gonna kick your..."  
  
"Worry about that later dope! I'm  
one of the spirits!" snapped the girl as  
she grabbed his arm and forcibly turned  
him around to face her.  
  
Ranma blinked at this. "Huh?  
Spirits?"  
  
"That's right! I am the Ghost of  
Christmas Past! Lina Inverse! Sorceress  
Supreme!" cried the girl a she pointed  
her finger into the air and posed  
dramatically.  
  
"What? You're nuts," muttered Ranma  
as he stared at her. "Look, being uncute  
is bad enough, but there ain't no way  
I'm marrying a crazy chick, no matter  
what Pops promised you and your family."  
  
Lina growled at this and clenched  
her fist in frustration. "Why you..."  
  
Ranma was on the ground with several  
large lumps on his head within seconds.  
Lina dusted off her hands and snorted.  
"Jerk! I came here to help you out and  
this is how ya treat me?"  
  
"Help?" muttered Ranma lamely. "How  
could an uncute chick like you  
possibly..."  
  
"Say it, and I'll blast you with a  
fireball this time," replied Lina  
calmly. "Look, you're obviously dumber  
than we thought if you still haven't  
figured it out by now. Just grab my cape  
so we can get this over with."  
  
Ranma, not being sure what else to  
do, did as she asked. Within seconds, a  
small whirlwind of snow enveloped them,  
and the world around them vanished from  
sight.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Ranma as a whirl of  
snow died suddenly and he found himself  
standing in the wilderness. "Where the  
heck are we?"  
  
"Somewhere in Japan, around ten  
years ago. It's your first Christmas  
alone with your father."  
  
Ranma blinked and looked into a  
field nearby, where a younger looking  
Genma was beating on a six-year-old him.  
"Huh? What the?"  
  
Lina blinked at this as it went on  
for several minutes. "Oh come on! I've  
only got an hour!" she muttered in  
frustration.  
  
Ranma blinked and stared at the  
scene as it seemed to move in fast  
forward. The scenery changed around them  
in an instant about three times. All he  
could see was his father, beating the  
living hell out of a progressively older  
him. Eventually, at the end of each  
year, it would change to a scene of his  
father cooking a small pot of rice  
between them. Of course, the elder  
Saotome ended up stealing more than half  
of Ranma's portion each time, more if  
the boy would let him get away with it.  
In the end, these degraded into another  
session of the father beating the living  
tar out of the son. "Um. Why are we  
doing this?"  
  
"Every Christmas? What kind of jerk  
is this guy?" growled Lina as she stared  
at the scene in disbelief.  
  
Finally, the scene stopped. Lina  
seemed slightly relieved as she watched  
the scene for a moment with Ranma. They  
were in a forest of some kind, and Genma  
was sitting across from his son by a  
small campfire.  
  
"Boy," said Genma gruffly.  
  
"What's up Pop?" asked the ten year  
old boy as he looked at his father.  
  
"It's Christmas boy," said the old  
man calmly. "You've never bought your  
father a single thing for Christmas,  
because you're an ungrateful son. Still,  
I have taken it upon myself to...get you  
a small gift. I expect better from you  
boy! You'll get me something every year  
from now on!"  
  
The young Ranma nodded dumbly. "Okay  
Pop."  
  
Lina's jaw dropped like a rock.  
"What the?"  
  
"Hey...I remember this!" said Ranma  
with tears of remembrance in his eyes.  
"Gee Pop, I'd almost forgotten..."  
  
"Wow! Five yen!" cried Ranma as he  
pulled the small brown scrap of paper  
away from the wrapped coin. "Thanks  
Pop!"  
  
Lina stared at the boy for a moment  
and shook her head. "This is disgusting!  
I can't deal with this." She fast  
forwarded time, moving past the part  
where Genma promptly beat the boy up for  
wasting the paper he'd used to wrap the  
gift.  
  
She paused and simply stared in  
disbelief at what happened a few hours  
later.  
  
Genma Saotome was kneeling over his  
son's body with a wicked looking grin on  
his face. He pried the coin from his  
sleeping son's hand and snorted. "Really  
boy, you've got no use for this. You  
should be proud that your old man is  
putting it to good use!" He nodded to  
himself and glanced down at the small  
town that could be seen in the distance.  
"I'll just go for a quick drink, and be  
back well before the boy is up."  
  
Ranma's jaw was hanging now, an aura  
of power burned around his body as he  
glared at the scene angrily. "Old  
man...I am so going to kick your ass  
tomorrow!"  
  
Lina chuckled nervously as she  
slowly turned to look at the boy. "Um,  
this isn't exactly the response this is  
supposed to have on you... Um, maybe we  
should...go now?" She waved her hands  
and the scene changed once again. This  
time he was standing in the middle of a  
familiar party, in the Tendo Dojo.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOO! I couldn't escape!"  
cried the boy as he fell to his knees in  
terror.  
  
"Wait! They can't see or hear us!  
Don't worry about it! We're just spirits  
here!" said Lina. "Come on, there must  
be something good about this!"  
  
Ranma was simply staring at the  
stage in horror. Akane, Shampoo, and  
Nabiki were all standing on the stage in  
front of the crowd. She had a dress on,  
and was being forced to sing in front of  
all of them. The boy appeared to be  
having convulsions at this point.  
  
Lina sweat and jumped into the air,  
covering his vision with her cape.  
"Look, I can see this isn't going to  
work out with us. I'll just be on my way  
now..." she backed away through the  
window of the bedroom they had appeared  
in and vanished from sight.  
  
Ranma was in his futon, and the room  
was undamaged. He sat up shaking with  
terror and glanced around the room in  
horror. "Was it a dream?" he muttered to  
himself dumbly.  
  
The door opened, and Kasumi Tendo  
stuck her head in with a sleepy looking  
worry on her face. "Ranma? Are you all  
right?" she muttered lazily.  
  
"I see dead people!" whispered the  
boy fearfully from behind the sheets.  
  
Kasumi blinked at this and pulled  
her head back out of the room. She  
frowned to herself and sighed. "Oh my! I  
guess Ranma really isn't feeling well."  
She shook her head and walked back into  
her own room to go back to sleep. There  
really wasn't anything she could do  
about the problem at the moment. "I'll  
have to call Dr. Tofu tomorrow."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nerima, Tendo Dojo, Two o'clock in  
the morning...  
  
Ranma opened the door to his  
bedroom. He'd just had the strangest  
dream of his entire life. For some odd  
reason, he wanted to seriously hurt his  
old man. He wasn't really sure why, but  
a quick splash of warm water on his face  
had done him a world of good. Well, that  
and a good long piss. He felt much  
better now, and resolved that he really  
should beat the tar out of Genma  
tomorrow. It was too early at the moment  
to bother with it.  
  
He opened his door and blinked. A  
tall blonde man, in a long red coat was  
sitting in the middle of a huge feast  
that was now set up in the middle of his  
room. He had a pair of round, gold  
tinted sunglasses, and was smiling at  
him cheerfully. He was munching on a  
huge box of doughnuts that rested in his  
lap and waved cheerfully. "Herrro!" he  
muttered through a mouthful of food.  
  
Ranma promptly closed his door and  
turned away from the scene. "Okay, that  
was weird." He stood that way for a  
moment, and knowing he'd regret it, he  
slowly opened the door and peered  
inside. A huge hand reached out and  
grabbed him, pulling into his room and  
held him above the floor.  
  
Ranma grit his teeth and lashed out  
with a kick. The tall man merely moved  
his head and dodged the strike. After  
Ranma grit his teeth and kicked his feet  
at the man repeatedly.  
  
"Scary!" cried the mean in terror as he  
flinched and dodged around the strikes  
while still holding the boy above the  
ground. After several moments of this  
pathetic display, the man dropped him on  
the ground and looked at him with tear  
filled eyes. "Could you please stop  
that? I really don't like violence!"  
  
Ranma stared at the man for a moment and  
dusted himself off. "No way! There's no  
way he did that by accident!"  
  
The man ignored this and extended  
his hand. "Hello, my name is Vash. I'm  
the Ghost of Christmas Present! Nice to  
meet you!"  
  
The pigtailed boy stared at him for  
a moment and said nothing. He then  
turned too look at the hand for a moment  
and then back up at the man's face.  
"You're the Ghost of Christmas  
Presents?"  
  
"Huh? No, Christmas Present," said  
the man with a small bead of sweat  
forming on his brow.  
  
"Why do presents have ghosts? Did  
you die when someone unwrapped you or  
somethin?" said the boy dumbly.  
  
"No, I'm the second ghost," replied  
Vash nervously. "I've come to show you  
some things about Christmas..."  
  
"Might as well get this over with,"  
said Ranma as he shrugged his shoulders  
and sighed. "This night is about as  
weird as it's gonna get."  
  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to  
say," said Vash with a slightly false  
looking frown on his face.  
  
"Whatever. Can we just go?"  
  
Vash shrugged and smiled cheerfully.  
The pair vanished in a flash of light.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma looked around, there was snow  
everywhere, and they were standing  
outside in the early daytime. He  
instantly recognized the Tendo dojo.  
  
"That dolt, is he still sleeping?"  
grumbled Akane as she walked by the  
window and glared at the door to his  
room.  
  
"Now Akane, Ranma isn't feeling well  
today. I saw him, and he's honestly  
sick," replied Kasumi with a slight  
frown.  
  
Akane's face fell at this slightly.  
"Oh. I guess I should do something for  
him. I know! I'll make him a big bowl of  
chicken soup!" cried the girl as she  
flexed her arm.  
  
"Um, we don't have the things we  
need to..." started Kasumi. She was  
hoping to avert disaster. It would take  
Ranma much longer to recover if she made  
him something to eat to feel better, and  
she knew it.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure I can  
improvise!" said Akane cheerfully as she  
waltzed into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh crap!" cried Ranma fearfully.  
  
Vash blinked. "Sounds like a nice  
thing to do to me."  
  
"You've never had Akane's cooking!"  
cried Ranma with tears forming in his  
eyes. "I'm doomed for sure!"  
  
"Well, it was a nice gesture  
anyway," replied the man as he looked  
back at the girl as she started to pull  
out pots and pans. Naturally, she chose  
the largest she could find.  
  
"Man, this sucks!" muttered Ranma as  
he stared at the ground.  
  
Nabiki walked into the room and saw  
her sister at the stove. "What? What's  
she doing in here?" she hissed as she  
pulled Kasumi aside.  
  
"I'm sorry! She's going to make some  
soup for Ranma, to make him feel  
better!" pleaded the older girl  
fearfully.  
  
"It can't be all that bad," muttered  
Vash as he pat Ranma on the shoulder.  
  
Akane dumped a large box of rat  
poison into the pot and added some  
water. "There, that should be a good  
base for the soup! Now, to find some  
chicken!" She turned and rooted through  
the refrigerator, not finding any  
inside. She shrugged her shoulder and  
pulled out a large box of eggs. "I guess  
this will do as a substitute. These are  
chicken eggs after all..."  
  
Nabiki walked out of the kitchen  
with a scowl on her face. "That stupid  
Ranma! Akane never cooked this much  
before he came around!" She moved over  
to the phone and smirked. Picking it up,  
she began to dial a number. "Hello!  
Shampoo? Great! I've got some  
information for you." She paused for a  
moment and smiled. "The usual rates. How  
would you like some time alone with  
Ranma tonight?"  
  
The pigtailed boy blanched and hung  
his head even lower.  
  
"Well, I guess we should move on  
then," said Vash quickly. The pair  
vanished in a flash of light once again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Cat Cafe was quiet. They were  
still closed, but the pair appeared  
inside the kitchen and happened upon a  
small scene.  
  
Cologne was cheerfully standing in  
front of a stove, cooking Ramen for the  
party that would take place later that  
evening. "Have you got a special  
surprise in store for the Son in law  
this evening, Shampoo?"  
  
The bubbly Amazon girl bounced into  
the kitchen with a cheerful smile on her  
face. "Yes Great Grandmother! Shampoo  
have just the thing!" She pulled out a  
small amulet and a small packet of  
powder. "Spell say, powder make obey  
single command of one who wear amulet!  
Shampoo get kiss from Ranma for sure  
this time!"  
  
Cologne sighed. Her great  
granddaughter never learned. She could  
simply command him to marry her, but she  
needed to learn these things on her own.  
She put up a cheerful smile and nodded  
her approval. "Good luck then."  
  
Shampoo bounced out of the room  
cheerfully, she would make the Ramen for  
the spell later that evening, so it was  
nice and hot for her beloved.  
  
Mousse quacked angrily from his  
cage. He struggled against the bars with  
a rage burning in his eyes. "Damn that  
Saotome! I must stop this! If I can get  
my hands on that amulet, I'll finally be  
able to defeat him! Don't worry Shampoo!  
I'll fend off that villain for you!"  
  
Of course, this rant was nothing  
more than loud quacking to anyone else  
in the room, but for some reason, Ranma  
understood it.  
  
"Great. I can tell this is going to  
be a fun night," he muttered under his  
breath.  
  
Vash wasn't sure what to say, and  
merely made them vanish again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the Ucchan, Ukyo Kuonji smiled to  
herself as she flipped over another  
Okonomiyaki for that evening. It was  
getting close to time, and she had to be  
ready.  
  
Konatsu peered at her nervously with  
a slight frown on her face. "Are you  
sure about this Ukyo-sama? I mean, the  
sleeping powder might react kind of  
funny to the sauce."  
  
"You worry too much," said the girl  
cheerfully. "All I've got to do, is  
pretend to be nice and get those other  
hussies to eat some of my special  
Okonomiyaki! Then I'll have Ranchan all  
to myself tonight!" She smirked as she  
sprinkled a bit of the powder onto the  
confection. "It's a perfect plan."  
  
"Are you sure these people are your  
friends?" asked Vash as he turned to  
look at the boy next to him.  
  
"Sorta," replied Ranma with a  
slightly tired looking frown on his  
face.  
  
The man shrugged and they vanished  
again.  
  
"One more shot!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was the dojo. Ranma glanced  
around at the decorations and frowned.  
The crowd was waiting around in the  
darkness, and a spotlight hit the stage.  
He choked as soon as he saw the leg  
emerge from behind the curtain.  
  
Catcalls and whistles filled the  
crowd as his female form emerged and  
smiled at the crowd seductively. She  
held a microphone in her hands and had a  
slightly drugged and dazed look in her  
eyes. She was wearing a skintight dress  
that sparkled with sequence.  
  
Nabiki was standing nearby with a  
smirk on her face and a camera in her  
hand.  
  
Ranma saw himself start to sing and  
closed his eyes to block out the scene  
as best he could.  
  
"The French are glad to die for  
love, they delight in fighting duels!  
But I prefer a man who lives, and gives  
expensive jewels!" she crooned into the  
mike.  
  
The music started and Ranma chan  
began to sing rather passionately.  
Tatewaki Kuno was standing beside the  
male spirit him and was taking down  
notes. "At last! I have discovered the  
way into my pigtailed goddess's heart!"  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be, quite  
continental, but diamonds are a girls  
best friend!" sang Ranma as she swayed  
slightly. She still managed to make her  
stagger seem pretty sexy though as the  
song went on. "A kiss may be grand, but  
it won't pay the rental, on your humble  
flat, or help you feed your, mmm,  
pussycat!"  
  
"Take me away! Right now!" cried the  
male Ranma in terror.  
  
Vash sighed and hung his head in  
defeat. "Oh well. I tried," he muttered  
as they vanished in another flash of  
light.  
  
Right about that time, Ranma-chan's  
dress hit the floor, and she continued  
the song in the nude. A gasp of awe  
could be heard through the crowd, and  
several battle aura's came to life back  
stage.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ranma woke up in bed again, feeling  
no worse and no better than before. Vash  
was still there, staring at him dumbly.  
  
"Hey. Could you do this again next  
year? It's kind of nice getting a heads  
up on things," said the boy as he peered  
at the man.  
  
"Sorry, this is kind of a one time  
thing," replied Vash as he started to  
fade away.  
  
"Oh well. I guess it's nice enough  
to have it this one time."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Three o'clock, Tendo Dojo....  
  
Ranma frowned as he looked up at the  
clock. "I guess it's over. Stupid  
spirits. Keeping me up this late!" He  
rolled over onto his side and closed his  
eyes.  
  
His slumber was disturbed as a huge  
explosion rocked the wall that led  
outside. Ranma groaned in irritation and  
sat up. His eyes went wide at what he  
saw.  
  
A huge man with bulging muscles and  
a serious looking scowl on his face was  
staring him down with deep blue eyes. He  
was floating above the ground and his  
golden hair was standing on end as he  
glared at the boy lying on his futon in  
front of him. "Looks like it's up to  
me," he commented calmly.  
  
"Whoa!" said Ranma as he simply  
stared at the man for a moment.  
  
The man's golden aura faded away,  
his hair fell down around his body and  
he shrank visibly. "Ah, you must be  
Ranma."  
  
The boy sputtered as he stood up on  
his feet with a huge grin on his face.  
"You've got to teach me that technique!"  
  
The man blinked at this and saw the  
boy absolutely hopping up and down with  
joy. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Sorry, it's genetic. You can't learn  
it, you're human."  
  
"Huh? What are you then?" muttered  
Ranma dumbly as his face fell into  
visible disappointment.  
  
"My name is Trunks, and I'm the  
Ghost of Christmas Future," replied the  
man calmly.  
  
"Oh man. Another one?" grumbled  
Ranma as he hung his head.  
  
"I'm the last one," growled Trunks.  
"You will learn something this time. I  
won't fail!"  
  
Ranma jumped back from the man's  
tone and blinked. "Um...okay." He could  
feel the power radiating from the man's  
body, even in this form he was far too  
powerful. Not even Saffron could match  
him.  
  
Trunks grunted and grabbed him by  
his neck. The next thing he knew, he was  
flying through the air as the man  
casually tossed him into the air and out  
of the home.  
  
When he landed he slammed into the  
ground. Curiously enough, despite the  
snow, the ground was rather soft. He  
blinked and looked up. He was looking at  
a tomb stone. "What the?" His voice was  
quiet and low. He stood up fearfully and  
gasped. "This is...!" He was in the  
middle of a cemetery, standing on a  
freshly dug grave.  
  
Carefully, he reached out and  
brushed the snow away so he could read  
the name. "E. Scrooge?" he muttered in  
confusion. "Who the heck is this guy?"  
  
"No one for you to worry about,"  
said Trunks as he rolled his eyes.  
"We're going this way. I threw you too  
far by accident." He jerked his thumb  
over his shoulder and Ranma shrugged.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The boy found himself standing in  
front of a familiar dojo. "Hey! This  
is..."  
  
"The Tendo Dojo, ten years in the  
future," agreed Trunks as he narrowed  
his eyes at the scene.  
  
A young girl walked out of the home  
with a frown on her face. "What's wrong  
with that old man?" she grumbled. She  
appeared to be about seven, and had  
short cut black hair.  
  
"I'm not sure," said the woman who  
followed her out and knelt down beside  
her. "He's been like this as long as  
I've known him. I'm not sure why he  
doesn't like Christmas." The woman  
frowned at her daughter and sighed.  
"Don't worry dear. He'll be back to  
normal soon enough."  
  
"I hate it when he does this! He  
always pretends to be sick! The jerk!"  
muttered the girl as she started to cry.  
  
"Who is that?" said Ranma dumbly.  
  
"Figure it out dolt," grumbled  
Trunks.  
  
Ranma shrugged and walked over to  
the scene. "She seems so sad!"  
  
"She misses her father," replied  
Trunks.  
  
Ranma gasped and stared at the woman  
who was kneeling beside the girl.  
"Akane!" He staggered back and fell on  
his butt in the snow.  
  
"Yes. Figured it out yet?" snorted  
Trunks.  
  
"This little girl! She's Akane's  
daughter?" said the boy as he peered at  
her. He could see it easily.  
  
"That's right," said Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry dear. He's just...I'm  
sorry. Don't worry, your friends will  
all be here for the party tonight. I'm  
sure you'll never miss him!"  
  
"I will! That old fart! I hate his  
guts!" snapped the girl as she rushed  
into the dojo with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Damn. That bastard! Doesn't he even  
realize? Is he this selfish?" muttered  
Akane under her breath as she walked  
back into the home. Maybe some time  
alone would do her some good.  
  
Ranma's aura was burning. "That  
BASTARD!" he screamed in anger. "How  
could he do this? I won't forgive him!"  
  
Trunks blinked and stared at him for  
a moment. "What?"  
  
"Ryoga! How dare you do this to your  
family! I'll get you for this! Stupid  
lost boy!" cried Ranma in anger. "I  
won't forgive you!"  
  
Trunks smacked himself in the  
forehead. "You dope!"  
  
Ranma burned with rage and righteous  
fury. "I'll set him straight!"  
  
"Come on loser!" snapped Trunks. He  
hefted Ranma up by his shirt and tossed  
him through the air again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ten years later than that...  
  
"Pop. When are we gonna go back and  
see Mom and..." started the young boy  
with a ponytail that followed behind  
Genma Saotome.  
  
"Huh?" said Ranma in confusion as he  
stared at the scene. Something wasn't  
right though. He thought about it for a  
long time and came up with nothing.  
  
"I'm not welcome there anymore boy!  
Now quit complaining, and come on! We've  
got training to do!" snapped Genma  
irritably.  
  
"But Pop...It's Christmas! Shouldn't  
we take a break or something?"  
complained the young Ranma.  
  
"Christmas! Boy! This is just  
another day! Just like any other! We've  
got training to do! I don't want to hear  
you whine about this any more!" snapped  
the man angrily.  
  
"Sorry Pop," grumbled Ranma  
sullenly. He followed after his father  
with his head hung low.  
  
"That bastard! He's worse than I  
thought! Damn you old man!" growled  
Ranma as he clenched his fists in anger.  
"I don't remember this, but I am going  
to beat the crap out of you when I get  
home for sure this time!"  
  
Trunks shook his head. Was this boy  
really that stupid? He decided to wait  
it out a little more.  
  
"Damn woman. I hate this day. It's  
because of this damn Christmas that I'm  
not welcome in my own home anymore!  
Useless Tomboy! That brat...I still  
don't understand why my own daughter  
hates me." He hung his head and sighed  
as he whispered this. His son never  
noticed it, but Ranma and Trunks heard  
it as clearly as if he'd been yelling.  
  
Ranma blinked at this. "Hey. I ain't  
got no stupid sister! The old man has  
snapped!" he said dumbly. After a  
moment, he realized what was different.  
"Hey. Pop grew his hair back!"  
  
Trunks was beating his head against  
a poor tree, smashing it quite nicely  
into splinters. "Idiot!"  
  
"That jerk! He's been shaving his  
head all these years! He tried to steal  
that dragon's whisker from me anyway?!!"  
His aura burned again and he growled  
angrily. "Prepare to die old man!"  
  
Trunks finally had enough and lifted  
Ranma by his collar. "How can you be  
this thickheaded?" He tossed him into  
the air again and the boy flew through  
the air.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
When he landed, he found himself in  
a different scene than even he had  
expected. It was a hospital room. "What  
the?"  
  
He glanced around and found an old  
man lying in a bed. The man was  
strangely familiar to him and he gasped.  
"Hey. Pop?" He blinked and peered at the  
fragile looking old geezer lying on the  
sheets. "No way!"  
  
Trunks snorted. "You have not seen  
your father, the entire time I've been  
with you," he replied coolly.  
  
Ranma blinked and stared at him.  
"What do you mean? I..."  
  
An old woman walked into the room.  
She scowled at the man lying on the  
sheets with disgust and hatred. "You  
old fart. It's about time you keeled  
over!"  
  
The man chuckled and smiled at her.  
"Daughter. It's been so long. Come to  
see your old man off to the next world  
have you?"  
  
"I've hated you for almost two  
hundred years old man!" she snarled.  
"I've come to make sure you go to hell  
where you belong!"  
  
The old man shook his head and  
sighed. "I wish I had been a better  
father to you..."  
  
"You abandoned my mother! You stole  
my brother away from me, took him off  
for ten years! When he returned, he was  
as bad as you are!"  
  
The old man sighed. "I never  
abandoned you. Your mother threw me out.  
It was on Christmas, over two hundred  
years ago."  
  
The woman gasped. "No! It isn't  
true!"  
  
"Yes. I became unwelcome in my own  
home. A shame really..." He gave a  
humorless chuckle and sighed again. "I  
believe it was something along the lines  
of 'I won't allow you to do this too our  
daughter! It's bad enough that you hate  
this day, but you're driving her further  
and further away.' She said this too me,  
and I left with your brother. I had  
hoped he would carry on our school. He  
did, and the Saotome name lives on  
through him."  
  
"Bastard!" snapped the girl as she  
growled at him. "I..."  
  
"I am not blameless, but I will die  
in peace. You know the truth now." He  
sighed and put his head back to rest.  
  
The old woman burst into tears and  
rushed out of the room. Before she left,  
she turned to glare at him. "Ranma  
Saotome, I never have been, nor will I  
ever be your daughter!"  
  
The old man let out a humorless  
laugh and closed his eyes to sleep.  
After she had gone, a single tear ran  
down his cheek. "And now...my failure is  
complete. Forgive me...Akane..."  
  
Trunks was smiling maliciously as he  
watched Ranma simply stare at the old  
man as he lay there dying. "No! It can't  
be!"  
  
"The truth hurts?" said Trunks as he  
crossed his arms and frowned at him.  
  
"There's no way I marry that uncute  
tomboy!" cried Ranma in horror.  
  
Trunks growled angrily, his aura  
flaring to life around him. "Of all the  
stubborn, ignorant..."  
  
Ranma was oddly silent as he stood  
looking down at the old man. "How? How  
did this happen to me? Where did I go  
wrong?"  
  
The Saiyan's anger abated as he  
realized that Ranma wasn't speaking of  
Akane. His features were serious as he  
looked down at himself for a long  
moment.  
  
"Don't you realize?"  
  
The boy looked up at him, his eyes  
full of confusion.  
  
"These people are your family. They  
care about you, they want to be with you  
in times of joy. You've pushed them all  
away, in time, it will consume you. Once  
they're gone, it's forever. So what if  
they make you uncomfortable, or a little  
miserable? They're doing it to be with  
you, and you'll regret it if you don't  
let them. Believe me, I know." The man  
hung his head and sighed. "Think about  
what I've said."  
  
Ranma simply stared at him for a  
long time. He seemed to zone out, and  
the world became blurry. After a long  
moment, it cleared away and he found  
himself staring out the window into  
Nerima. He was home again.  
  
"I'm back?" he muttered quietly.  
  
Spinning around he gasped at his  
surroundings. Aside from a slightly  
messy futon, the room was unchanged. A  
huge grin spread across his face.  
"I'm..."  
  
A clanking filled the room and he  
spun around. Ryoga Hibiki was climbing  
through the window. He was covered in  
heavy chains and glared at Ranma  
angrily. "Ranma!"  
  
"Ryoga?" muttered the boy dumbly.  
  
"I've found you at last! Prepare to  
die!" cried Ryoga as he staggered  
forward. The lost boy was exhausted and  
fell face first onto the ground.  
  
"What the heck happened to you?"  
muttered Ranma as he kneeled down and  
poked the boy.  
  
"I have a message for you Saotome!"  
muttered Ryoga. "You will be visited  
tonight! By three spirits! Listen well  
to what they..."  
  
"You dope! They've already been  
here!" snapped Ranma angrily.  
  
Ryoga blinked and looked up at him.  
"Oh. Never mind then." He promptly  
passed out.  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles and  
tossed him out the window of the room  
and into the yard. "Dope."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oh my!" cried Kasumi.  
  
Ranma was walking down the stairs  
with a huge grin on his face. "Hey  
Kasumi! I feel great!"  
  
"Ranma?" muttered Akane as she  
stared up at him dumbly.  
  
"Yeah! It's a great day!" said the  
boy cheerfully as he got to the bottom  
of the stairs and beamed at them.  
  
"Boy! What are you doing?" cried  
Genma as he pulled his dogi over his  
mouth as his son neared.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" said  
Ranma as he peered at him for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling all  
right?" asked Kasumi as she walked up to  
him carefully.  
  
"Sure! I felt pretty bad last night,  
but these Ghosts came to me! I feel much  
better now!"  
  
"Ghosts?" said Akane as she stared  
at him as if he'd grown a second head.  
  
"Yeah. Ghosts of Christmas presents  
or something,"  
  
Nabiki was staring at him now as  
well. "Well what do you know? He really  
is sick." She blinked at this and  
sighed. "So much for that plan."  
  
"Oh my!" muttered Kasumi as she  
started to usher him back up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! What the heck are you doing?"  
asked Ranma as he was shoved back into  
his room.  
  
"You need your rest!" said Kasumi  
firmly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I am not going to catch whatever it  
is that you have," said Nabiki in  
disgust as she pulled her shirt up over  
her mouth and nose.  
  
"I guess we'll have to keep him in  
here tonight," said Kasumi with a small  
sigh.  
  
"Hey! I'm fine!" snapped Ranma.  
  
"It's a shame. Dr. Tofu doesn't get  
back until tomorrow," said Kasumi with a  
small sigh. "Seems he went to see his  
mother for the holiday."  
  
Ranma blinked at this. "But..."  
  
The two girls closed the door on him  
and he stared at it for a long time.  
"But..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That night, Ranma Saotome looked out  
his window at the party in the dojo and  
sighed. He was backed in the corner with  
a wooden training sword in his hands to  
drive back the attacks of whatever was  
in that bowl Akane had brought up with  
her. It was still hiding in the shadows,  
and ensured he wouldn't get any sleep  
that night.  
  
He sighed and hung his head with  
tears in his eyes as he sat on top of  
the still frozen heater. "Stupid  
Christmas."  
  
Fortunately, there wasn't much heat  
in that statement and he looked out the  
window at the dojo again. There was  
always next year after all.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
THE END 


End file.
